Rory GOES to Yale
by I LUv ChaDD
Summary: Rory's dream was to go to Harvard but then all of a sudden she decides to go to Yale. Well we know who's at Yale


Everything was going fine in Rory's life. She recently broke up with Dean for the whole Jess thing. She thought she had a major crush on him. Well she did. When she came back from washigton he had a girlfriend from the town. Well then on December she had broken up with Dean. Then some great news she tells her mother. Or is it?  
  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yes hunny"  
  
"I have to tell you something. It's very very important"  
  
"VERY VERY important?? huh is it gossip? SOmethi juicy bout Chilton? SOmething scadolous?"  
  
"NO MOTHER. I dont wanna go to Harvard. Im going to Yale."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!! WAIT I DIDNT HEAR YOU. I have trouble hearing. Im sorry hunny i was daydreaming what was that again?"  
  
" I dont wanna go to Harvard. I wannna go to Yale."  
  
"WHY!! why on earth would you wanna do that? Have you hit ur head? are you feeling nauseous? Have you been stiffinf silly gas???? DO U HAVE A FEVER!!  
  
"Mom stop acting crazi. Im fine. I serious i want to go to yale."  
  
"But harvard was your dream. Ever since you were a child you wanted to go there."  
  
" I know mom. But dreams change. You had dreams. Did you accomplish or live them? No. You got pregnant."  
  
"Hunny. That has ntothing to do with this. I couldn't live my dremasbecause i had a child to take of. You could live this dream. Youve wanted to live this dream. And your in. Youve been in. You know your gonna get accepted. Nothing is stopping you. I jst dont understand why your changing something that youve lived for for the past 17 yrs."  
  
"Mom dreams change. Teenagers change. Teenagers arent predictable. And Ive changed my dream. Thats it"  
  
With that she went to her bedroom.. And started filling her application for Yale. Days went by and everytime Lorelai wanted to talk about it or try to bring it up either Rory would chnge the subject or she would just leave the room. Then it was Friday nite dinner and then would have to bring up this wonderful subject.  
  
"Well Rory why hasnt Harvard been the school of your dreams. I'm not saying that Yale isnt a marvelous school but ever since I met you all youve talked about was Harvard."  
  
"Yes grandma but I changed my decision. There isnt a reason. I just want to go to Yale."  
  
"Well Rory me and your grandmother support your decision. Whatever makes you happy makes us happy."  
  
"Thanks grandpa and grandma."  
  
After dinner Rory and her grandfather were in the living room talkin about the wonderful years of Yale that he had. Mean while Emily had asked if Loreali would help her with something in the kitchen.  
  
"Loreali why the sudden change in Rory."  
  
"Mom i have no idea. I know somethings up but I dont know what. Shes lying to me and I cant fixed the situation."  
  
"Loreali I completely understand. Rory isnt telling the truth.I cant think of any reason of Rory having such a dramatic change."  
  
"Thanx mom for understanding."  
  
  
  
Not much chaged with that. Rory did get accepted to Yale. School was still the same. She is friends with Paris except there was a lil competion with them on Valedictorian. Rory won by a lil sminch  
  
  
  
The summer went by and Rory was packing to go to Yale.  
  
"Honey, I'm gonna miss you so so so so so so sos o so so.....  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"......so so so MUCH!!!!!!" and with that she grabbed her and kissed her on her cheek like 10x.  
  
"Mom stop. I have all your saliva on me."  
  
"MY SALIVA AND YOUR SALIVA ARE THE SAME"  
  
"No mom it actually isnt....."  
  
"Okay miss smarty pants lets finishing packin"  
  
"But" and with that they finished packing.  
  
  
All the tears at the airport. Lorelai went with Rory so she could see her room and etc. Rory was going to miss Stars Hollow but now she was going to find herslef. Figure out what she wanted. But she never told why she wanted to go to Yale instead of Harvard.  
  
  
After 2days. Rory meets her roommate and they become friends. They decided to go out to a party since school would start in 2 days. She wanted to dress Rory all ^.   
Her name was Lindsey. Rory looked what every girl would call her A SKANK!!..SHe was wearing a half black Bebe sleeve shirt. Tight low cute jeans, and low heal black sandals. Her make ^ was very natural but lemme tell ya she looked good.  
  
They got to the party and they met a couple of people there. When Rory decided to go and get and drink she ses someone who she hasnt seen on a while..  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
HAHA I BET YA NO WHO IT IS!!!! 


End file.
